


Inspired By Song

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is so nervous about confessing his feelings and Riza can tell so she makes it...more comfortable for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired By Song

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea by listening to Shut Up and Kiss Me by Mary Chapin Carpenter. Some of the lyrics are in this story because it's one of my favorite songs ever. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

“Riza. I know this is very ooc of me. But I have wanted to tell you this for the longest time. I...love you. I really do. I dont know why I didnt want to say this sooner but I need to say it now or else I’ll explode. It’s time to tell you how I’m feeling. I”m sure you know even though I don’t tell you in words but...I love you. So much. I don’t use that phrase lightly at all. Not sure how else to put it. I care for you deeply.” Roy knew he was rambling but at this point in time he didn’t want to stop. He needed to get it all out on the table now. 

Riza looked up at her boyfriend of four years. She smiled, gently taking his hand in hers. She looked in his eyes with a mischevous glint present within her own. 

 

“Roy, honey, talk is cheap and time is expensive. Just...shut up and kiss me already.” 

He obliged. It was a gentle touch at first but soon became increasingly desperate. They broke apart after several minutes. 

“Y’know, even though I barely say it myself… I love you too. Always will.” 

She laid down in his arms and drifted to sleep. He followed suit soon after her. They slept soundly for the first time in weeks.


End file.
